Interconnects are known. Typically, interconnects are used to couple one or more master units with one or more slave units. When a data transaction is to occur between a master unit and a slave unit the interconnect may be configured to couple the two units together. Once coupled, the data transaction can then occur.
The connectivity within the interconnect may be limited such that only a predetermined number of masters may be coupled with a predetermined number of slaves at any one time. It will be appreciated that this provides a finite limit on the throughput of the interconnect which can restrict the ability of the interconnect to respond to each data transaction.
It is desired to provide an improved interconnect.